i'll be your Drew if you'll be my May
by Should'a worn a bell
Summary: Kid flash / Drew Hayden, Jinx / May Maple. enough said.  contains Flinx and contestshipping


**hi there!**

**heh heh, yeah, i know, i should really get to confusion from a nightmare... or at least mis-conceptions.**

**anyway, i got to thinking a while ago, May and drew are jinx and kid flash. i mean, the red roses, the arrogant remarks, the fact that he only wants what's best for her. i mean, it's pure conteshipping.**

**anyway, my next one-shot's probably going to be Rob/Star, Paul/Dawn. i mean, he's cold and she's bubbly. **

* * *

><p>He knew, from that first meeting, that there was something different about her. She was good on the inside, he knew it. Now, if only he could make her understand.<p>

"Ugh! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jinx asked angrily. "Aw, Jinxie, you know you like the attention." He cooed. "Why don't you just capture me then?" she asked. "Oh, what would the fun be in that?" she growled before launching more hexes at him. "Oh Jinxie, why do you try to hurt me?" her eyes flared with anger. "Stop calling me that!" he smirked. "Jinxie!" She leapt at him, eye blazing.

He caught her by her waist, pulling her to him. "Why hello Jinxie." They were so close, that she could feel his breath on her face. She squirmed in his grasp, trying to escape, but to no avail. "What's wrong Jinxie?" he inched forward, until their faces were inches apart. "w- What are you d- doing?" she stuttered. "Mmm… are you stuttering?" he breathed into her neck. She could feel his nose trailing lightly across her neck and collarbone. "N- no. no, I'm, I'm not stuttering." He laughed as he moved up to her ear. "Are you sure?" he moved once again to stare into her eyes.

"Well, okay then." He said before stepping away, letting go of the pink haired villainess. She almost fell over in shock. "Bye Jinxie." But before she could let loose any hexes at him, he was gone. The sound of metal chains being pulled to their limits filled her ears as she tried to escape the cuffs he'd placed around her wrists. "Argh!"

* * *

><p>Red <em>thorn less<em> roses. Love at first sight. It reminded him of a cartoon he used to watch. One of the main characters would always get roses, thorn less and red, from her rival. He enjoyed poking fun at her, but only so she would work harder and do her best. She was his May, cute, dorky, self-conscious and thick when it came to matters of the heart. But, that also meant that he was her Drew. Arrogant, Cocky and a pathological flirt. He wasn't really like that. Was he?

Jinx examined the red rose that she now twirled between her fingers. "He's so confusing." "Who's so confusing?" he asked before sitting down on the park bench next to her. "Wh- what. You. I. Ugh!" she threw her hands up into the air. "Hello Jinx-"she glared at him, stopping him in his tracks. "You're so cute when you do that." "When I do what?" she raised a non-existent brow. "Everything." He smiled. He knew, even without looking at her, that she was rolling her eyes at him. He opened his eyes, only to find that she had gotten up, and was walking away. "Hey, where are ya going?" "Home. Or, just anyplace where you aren't." he clutched his chest where his heart would be in mock heartbreak. "Oh, I'm hurt." "Good."

* * *

><p>He would follow her some nights. Not, like a stalker though. No, he's not a stalker. But, sometimes, he would see her go out with <em>him. <em>That See-more guy. He seemed so… in love with her. Sometime he'd feel this twisting in his stomach and chest. Was this feeling jealousy? No, that's juvenile. And, if there's one thing Kid Flash wasn't, it was juvenile.

"So, there's this art museum, about two blocks from here. Me and the guys were wondering if you wanted to come along." See-more asked. She pondered for a moment before nodding her head. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Kid flash took this as his queue to leave. After taking extra care to make sure he wasn't seen leaving the… couple, he raced off towards the museum. He leaned against the stone pillar, waiting for any sign that they were coming.

At around 10 pm they arrived. "Hello Jinxie." He smirked at her. Her eyes illuminated with a pink glow as she launched a flurry of hexes at him. "I told you to stop calling me that!" "Oh, but its fun." He dodged each hex with skill, while keeping one eye on her team. Mammoth charged for him, swinging his giant fist, hoping to at least get in one good punch. Kid sprinted out of the way and stuck his foot out in front of him. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" he jeered.

Gizmo, who was home sick with a stomach flu, wondered what was going on. "Stupid flu." He sneezed.

He grasped one Billy, and flung him at another. He really hated facing them. After taking down one, you find out that about ten others have already multiplied. But, in the end, he'd finally managed to knock them out. A large black silhouette leapt out in front of him, making him stumble back. "Really, a bell, it'd suit you." Kyd Wykkid flew at him, causing him to stumble back even farther. See-more caught him in his arms, holding him around his neck so he couldn't breath. Kid started to vibrate, trying to escape the grasp that could most certainly kill him. See-more let go and held his arm to his chest. Kid spun around only to take a fist to the face when Kyd Wykkid punched him.

Kid flash clutched his nose, before scanning the group. His eyes rested on Jinx, who was currently stepping forward attentively, cautious as to what she should do. "Y'know, I can see that your hearts not really into this. Why keep doing it?" he glanced over towards Kyd Wykkid, who was closing the gap between them. The blare of sirens echoed faintly in the background, signalling that he could leave soon. "Do you trust me?" he asked as he zoomed over beside her. "What?" do you trust me?" he repeated.

See-more felt a flare of jealousy as he watched the situation play out. He lunged for the red-headed speedster, knocking him off his feet. "God!" Kid exclaimed "what's the rush?" he kicked out, hitting See-more in the stomach. See-more landed awkwardly a few feet away, slightly dazed. Kyd wykkid slashed out from behind Kid flash, forcing the titan back to his feet. Just at that moment, the doors swung open, allowing a flood of police officers to crowd in. kid smiled. "And I believe my work here is done."

* * *

><p>Did she trust him? That was the question he'd asked her? Not, <em>will you come with me? <em>Or _are you sure you're _bad_ luck? _A little voice in the back of her head answered for her within seconds. _Of course I trust you._ But, she would not say that. Not ever. After all, he was a hero, she was the villain. But was she really?

Jinx sat on a park bench, watching the couples walk by, hand in hand. In her lap was a sketch book. She flipped aimlessly through it. Today, she was trying to be a normal person. Key word: _trying_. if it weren't for the bright pink hair, she probably could have done it. She wore blue jeans and an old pink and gray Aeropostale t-shirt on with her hair swept back in a sloppy ponytail. She really could have pulled it off. "What do you have there?" she looked up to see a boy, about 16, with bright red hair and blue eyes. Freckles dotted his face, giving him a boyish appearance. "I'm Wally by the way." He stuck out his hand. "Jennifer." Jinx answered, taking his hand. "so, what are you drawing?' he asked, sitting down on the bench next to her.

"Just… stuff." He took the sketch book from her, and began flipping through it. Jinx ground her teeth together in annoyance. _Who is this guy?_ She thought to herself. "Hmm, you really like that Kid flash guy don't you?" he smirked. "Wait, what?" she snatched the sketch book from him. She groaned inwardly at the small sketches she'd drawn. "Don't sweat it. I've actually got quite a crush on a hero myself." He smiled. "Or, at least, she could be a hero, if she tried." Jinx was getting tired of this chit-chat and got up to leave. "Wait," he called after her. She turned around. "Do, you want to go out sometime?" she groaned inwardly again. _How do I get myself into these situations? _"Uh well, I kind of have to get to work…" "How about tonight?" she opened her mouth to reply. "Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00." He handed her a business card before running off. "See ya Jenny!"

* * *

><p>6:00. Jinx groaned. Part of her wanted to just not go, but, to be entirely honest; she did sort of want to go. She played with her hair, wondering what to do with it. "Ugh…"<p>

She picked up her phone and dialled the number on the business card. "Hello?" Wally's boyish voice answered. "Hi, umm, it's Jennifer." "Oh hey! So, you decided to call. So, where do you want me to pick you up?" she paused. "Umm, how about the park?" she heard him smirk against the phone. "Yeah, sure. M'kay, see ya there Jenny!"

She walked through the park quietly, swaying slightly in tune to a song that replayed in her head like a broken record. "hey." She heard a familiar voice call. She spun around, the song forgotten. "Oh no." she groaned at the sight of Kid flash. "What do you want now?" he smirked. "I'm here to pick you up of course." She paused before cocking her head. "Wait, back up. What?" he chuckled at her cluelessness. "Really? Am I that forgettable?" he stepped forward, taking her hand in his. "It's a beautiful night." He pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"So, you never answered my question." He whispered to her. "What question?" she asked breathlessly. "Do you trust me?" there was a long pause before she finally gave into temptation. Leaning into his chest she mumbled her response. "What was that?" she mumbled her answer again, a little louder this time. "I'm sorry, I still can't hear you." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do trust you." He broke out into one of the brightest smile Jinx had ever seen. "good." He said, before he closed he distance between them, and did something that was long overdue.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>that was cheesy. <strong>

**anyway, please review!**


End file.
